Viva Las Vegas
by Susan-san
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.. Or so she thought. What happens when it still stays with you. Naru/Saku   all the rest. M
1. Chapter 1

"Finally we are here," a blond haired woman whined, "That long flight over the Atlantic was too much. The first class was totally awful, free drinks and all. I think I could use to it." The blond had her hair in a high ponytail as usual, wearing black jeans and a red top, dragged her luggage behind her.

"Thank's to the girl here," A certain pinkette took one her best friend to a head lock, "You didn't have to make this happen." The black haired, with a tint blue on it, woman smiled, "You needed the break of everything." In fact they had taken one of her family's planes and flied to their destination. It didn't took much to her to set this up, She was the heir of the company and of course could fly where she wanted and when she wanted with whom she wanted.

Her best friend did know this but didn't like to use her like that. They decited to go on a holiday when they had money to afford it, but this time it was an exception.

They went to the MGM Grand Hotel reception and signed in, "We had reservation on a suite by the name Hyuuga Hinata." The reseptionist typed the name on his computer and nodded giving them the keys. "Let's go." Hinata grinned.

The girls took their luggage's, "Hey, where's my Idiotic brother?" Sakura wondered and looked around the hotel. They walked towads the lifts, "Maybe in the Casino, after all this is Las Vegas." Temari suggested. Sakura nodded, her brother did have a gambling problem.

As they wondered where the missing person were, they didn't look on ahead. Hinata crashed to someone and fell to the floor. Immidiatly apologizing to him.

"You better be sorry!" The man yelled. "Are you blind or something?" He was a business man in his blond hair looking really pissed.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, No one and she meant No one, could insult her friends. "Hey, She apologized JACKASS!" She got angry, "Now as a gentleman, that you are not, It's your turn."

He stared at them long and as ked suprised and confused, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Sakura eyed him long and used some sarcasm, "Yeah, I know you..." The man smirked to her and waited her answer, "The queen of all queers." Sakura made him speechless, to him it was the fist time that he was humiliated. Sakura helped Hinata up and looked to Temari, "Let's go, we have better things to do."

As they walked away the young man looked at them. "Who are they? Did you know them?" His friend asked, looking as stylish as the blond but had black hair in a high ponytail. "Nah, never seen them." The blond turned to his friend, "You diched the meeting on me, where were you?" The black haired man sighed sleepily, "Takin' a nap, The meeting sounded troublesome so I thought you could manage it by your on."

The blond glared his friend.

* * *

><p>The room was huge. There were 2 master bedrooms and own bathrooms with a tub. The thing that united them was a large livingroom that had big couch and there was also a small dining table with four chairs. Sakura and Temari gaped, They havent seen anything like this.<p>

"Oh. My. God." Sakura said, "Is this really ours room?"

Hinata gave the bellboy some money and thanked him. She walked to her friends and smiled, "Just the best for my girls."

They decided that they wouldn't unpack yet, but changed their clothes because they wanted to go to the pool that they saw inside their room.

"Should we find your brother?" Hinata asked, Sakura and Temari smirked. "Do you miss him so much?" Temari asked as they Awwed with Sakura. Hinata yelled in embarrasment, "Stop you guys."

"I'll go and find your man..." Sakura teased Hinata. They had been together for 2 years and still in love. Sakura could be only envious of them. As she got down, she started her search in the Hotels Casino. It was big and crowded. Sakura tried to avoid crashing to other people as she walked. Then she saw brown hair and too familiar grin on a Black Jack table. She went there and hitted him on the head, "There you are, you Idiot. You made your soon-to-be fiancee worried," Sakura scolted him, "Come on Kiba, time to go."

Kiba looked his big sister and was about to whine, he wanted to play some more but one glare from Sakura did the trick. Sighing he got up from the table and followed his sister. "You should change, we thought of checkinjg the swim area.." Sakura hinted him. Kiba blushed and put his arms on her waist and lifted her, "Put me down..." Sakura squeeled and laughed hard. Kiba chuckled to his sister, "Pay back time, you little twerp."

Kiba put her down and Sakura hitted him on the head, "Come on Little brother, let's not make them wait for us." Sakura and her little brother, Kiba, they were close siblings. They even lived on the same apartment. Since Sakura got 18, she left their parents house with a 15 years old Kiba, got a job and took care of everything. Their parents never contacted them since.

* * *

><p>As the gang was together, they got to the pool. They saw four seats right next to the pool, they quickly got there before they were taken. There was a bar next to them and Kiba was made to get some drinks.<p>

"A hottie in one a clock," Temari said, Sakura eyed him too and Hinata looked away. He was a muscular but not too much. Sakura whistled, "You don't see that back at home.." Temari agreed, there the guy's were lazy and had beer stomach. Finnish men were like that, if they weren't they were gay. (No offence)

Kiba came with the drinks, "What's with the whistling?" Sakura took her drink and took a sip, "Do you really Wanna know?" Kiba shuttered and declined. He won't make the same mistake anymore. That had been the Worst day ever, so far. Never again all alone in with them.

They chatted and drank their drinks. They lost track of time, and their drinks got empty. Sakura felt that she wanted some more and stronger. Temari came with her, feeling the same thing.

They walked to the closest bar and smiled slyly. The bartender saw them right away and smiled charmingly as he could, "What can I get for you girls?" He looked at Sakura, "The name's Tom, and you look like you need a Strawberry-Margarita."

Sakura grinned at him, "Tempting but no," Temari chuckled as Sakura leaned to the table, "Something much stronder..."

Tom was suprised, usually at this time of day, young women never took anything stronger, "Something stronger, eh?" He took Tequila bottle and three small glasses, lemon and some salt. Sakura and Temari shared a suprising look and Tom explained, "Well, my sift just got over and thought few drinks on me."

Sakura and Temari smirked, "That's quite fine." He didn't know where he got himself.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Hinata wondered where Sakura and Temari were. Not that they didn't mind the time to spend it just 2 of them. But knowing that when Sakura and Temari were together nothing good happened... Well, at least Kiba thought that.<p>

They heard loud cheering and yelling in the bar. Sharing a look they went to see what caused the rokus. They got trough the crowd barely and not expected to see that what they saw.

Sakura and Temari sitting with Tom, the bartender, still drinking Tequila. Well, the second bottle almost dranked empty. Sakura and Temari grinned to each other, slightly drunk. Tom, in the other hand was completely wasted and barely sat in his chair, but still tried to go on. "One mresh fur mah lahdiesh.." And tried to fill their cup.

Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly, "You had enough, for now." and took the bottle from him. Tom nodded and passed out. His co-workers helped him out. The crowd cheered at the girls.

Sakura and Temari got up and seeming also drunk. Hinata eyed them, "Cut the act or did it reeally get on your heads." Sakura smiled sheepidly, "Ah, sister-in-law, you know us too well."

They straighed their stance and walked straightly to their friends. Leaving by standers in awe.

"Had enough of shots in one day?" Hinata asked her 2 best friends. Sakura and Temari glanced her dumpfounted, "We're getting started, what ya think?" Temari said and the gang laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I started to do a new story. Well, it has been long on my mind and on paper, so I thought why not put it here. I will, of course, continue with the "Past will hunt you down" so no worries. **

**The thing with the Finnish men, were a joke. I someone got upset, I apologize! They aren't all like that, but the one's I've seen, are like that. X]  
><strong>

**Reviews everyone! ;D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and and breakfast had come to their room. In the tray was many kinds fruits and berries, two kind of yougurts, ommelet's and coffee, hot water and diffirent kinds of tee, orange and apple juice.

They took some of everything and started to talk todays 'do list'.

"I think the pool's water is calling for me," Sakura said dreamingly. She wanted to try it yesterday but she didn't have her bikini's on. Today she would try it.

"That's a good idea," Temari said, "Maybe I will meet a hunk there." She winked to Sakura, who smirked back.

Kiba scoffed, "You pretty much scare them away when you appear." Hinata scolwed at him and he just shrugged, "Hey, she freaked Choji out in a one date. Literally."

"I didn't know that he was afraid them." Temari defented herself.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked confused.

Sakura and Kiba laughed knowingly and Temari muttered, "We went to a Reptile House."

* * *

><p>The siblings waited Temari and Hinata to come out of their room. Sakura was wearing a loose shirt and undeneath she had her army checked bikini top and shorts. Kina had her swiming trousers and a shirt.<p>

"Anytime now!" Sakura said loudly.

The the 2 came, Hinata had a comfy white dress and underneath her ocean blue, her hair in high ponytail. Temari had lemon colored loose shirt and her black bikini's underneath.

"All ready to go," Temari told.

On the pool area they searched for 4 available sunbeds. Then they saw just 4 coming free they almost ran to them so they could get them. They got a good place next to the pool. Feeling thirsty Sakura left with his brother to get something.

At the bar they saw a familiar face, Tom. Sakura grinned as she got closer to the bar. "Hey there, you look like you ran to a car." She teased him, he really did look so bad.

Tom chuckled, "I feel like it too, so what can I get to you gorgeous?"

"Well, those Starberry-Margarita's sounds fine.. 2 of them, he," Sakura pointed Kiba beside her, "will take a beer and to me s Sex..On..The...Beach." She said sweetlly, slowly and flirtatiously. That made Tom blush with idea's and Kiba shiver from nausea.

"C-coming right up." Tom said. Working on their drinks quickly.

"Did you really have to do that everytime when I accompany you?" Kiba was feeling sick as he saw her sister to flirt with men.

Sakura grinned widely and took their drinks with Kiba helping. "Always."

As they came back, Sakura took her shirt off and got comftable on her chair, taking some sun bath. For some while she started to feel too hot, It was mid day and the sun was hottest then, she got up and started to strech herself.

Suddenly she heard whistles and loud cheers from bachelors. One of them even yelled, Hellou gorgeous. Sakura mentally smirked and streched this time slowly, teasing the poor boys. Showing her back side completely. Temari and Hinata chuckled her behavior to the men.

Then suddenly she turned to the boys, smirked, winked and blew a air kiss before jumping in the water. The guys went wild. Temari and Hinata got up and quickly jumped after Sakura. Kiba on the other hand groaned, feeling humiliated.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Temari asked amused.<p>

Sakura shrugged nonchalant, "Just harmless flirt, that's all."

Temari rolled her eyes and laughed, "Harmless, all right."

They were on the pools edge and close to Kiba.

"Remind me not to let you do that, it was embarrassing." Kiba told his sister, who grinned like the devil and crossed her finger, to promise not to do it again. Sakura hitted Temari's arm and gave her a playful smirk. Temari nodded as she got the message.

Sakura leaned to the edge of the pool and looked at his brother. "What's the matter brother? Can't your big sis have any fun?" Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to comment. Sakura knew this would tick him off.

"Or aren't you getting any?"

Hinata got scarlet and scolded Sakura, who tried to ran deeper the pool. Kiba took his shirt off and quickly jumped after her. Sakura gave a squeal and tried to swim away. But somehow Kiba was faster and caught her. Dragging her back to where they were, the suddenly he lifted her and throwed her to the water. Kiba feeling a little satisfied got to his girlfriends side and kissed her on the lips slowly making Hinata almost faint in the water, if he hadn't his arms tightly around her waist.

Sakura got in to the surface and splashed some water on the couple, "Get a room you two." Sakura smiled at them.

"That sounds good but we have two kids that need supervising." Kiba retorted playfully. They laughed and got out of the water. Feeling hungry they decited to order some food. What could be more suited than sandwiches. They ate while chatting animatedly.

* * *

><p>Inside the Marquee suite, 3 women had a argue. Kiba was sitting on the small dining table and drinking beer and eating some steak, they had early ordered in. He sat there watched the scene as a spacing Sakura chewed some steak and tried to yell to to one of her best friends.<p>

"I'm not going there." Sakura yelled, "I don't want to go to a Nightclub. I think it's not a good idea." Sakura truly wanted to party but she didn't feel comftable on bars. It's wasn't always like this, They knew it too but still tried to get her out sometimes. And each time she declined but now Temari or Hinata weren't backing down.

"You are," Temari angrily stated, "Do it for us. Please, just this time. We are other side the world and I bet he isn't going to show up anytime soon." Sakura paled as Temari mentioned someone they all knew and had deep hatred towards to him.

"Don't say anything anymore," Sakura whispered, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"We are sorry," Hinata remorsely looked her friends and walked to Sakura, taking her in her arms, "We just want to cheer you up and get over with 'it'. We care deeply of you, Sweetie, but you have to trust us. This will do good for you."

Sakura leaned to Hinata and closed her eyes. She tried to think her options. She truly wanted to go but... She couldn't think any excuse not to go. And she knew that they would drag her, using force if needed. Sakura sighed and nodded, "Okay, only this time. I'll go."

Temari grinned with Kiba and shared a knowing look, No one couldn't resist Hinata. Sakura looked at Hinata's kind smile, "You are mean you know."

Hinata looked amused, "I don't what your talking about." Then went to her boyfriends side.

"You should keep an eye on her, dear brother." Sakura chuckled and went to change clothes.

* * *

><p>The four of them left to one of the Hotels barnightclub. "Ready to get wasted and have fun," Temari said, wearing a violet, tight top and black jeans. Her hair was down and she had small earing. Her eyes had blak and purple and lips were blush pink.

"As ready as we ever be" Sakura smirked, she was wearing a black loose top and dark blue jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a heart shaped necklance. She had black and red on her eyes and just colorless lipgloss.

"And this time behave. We don't want the same scene as there at the bar." Hinata said seriously, she had a light violet dress that hugged her body and the hem was just above her knees. Her hair was slightly curled and she had light make-up that made her look innocent like an Angel.

Kiba on the other hand had Dark brown shirt and jeans. His hair messy as always.

Sakura and Temari promised not to take it so far... yet.

They tried to get through the crowd but it was impossible. They somehow got to the bar and got tray of shot's, That's how they started the night, usually. Everyone had five shot's an then cider's but Kiba had a beer.

"On my count, Three... two... one." Sakura said and then they drank their shot's quickly and sipped their drinks.

"Whoa, that was good." Temari chuckled.

The beat there was fantastic and the bass, well let's say everyone felt it. Sakura and Temari both looked at the dancefloor. They felt the music calling to them.

"I think We should show how it's done," Sakura eyed her friends, "Let's go guys."

Sakura and Temari danced their way to the floor. Kiba glanced his girlfriend and Hinata giggled, "Come on, I know you like it when you dance with me..." She pulled him with her.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I'm here, Shikamaru." The blond asked his spiked hair friend. "I have work to do, because you were absent on the meeting."<p>

Shikamaru blew smoke, "And I'm making it up to you now."He turned to the porter, "Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto."

The porter nodded in suprise and let them in immediately. They got stared as they want to the bar. They were told to be 2 hottest, richest and young bachelors.

"W-what can I get to you, sugar?" The woman asked Shikamaru winking.

Shikamaru ignored her try to be flirty, "I'll take a beer."

The waitress was asking Naruto next. The blond thinked for a while and was about to say his order, when someone interrupted him.

"2 shots and a White Russian." A certain pinkette said to a bartender.

The bartender was making her drinks as she waited them. Naruto looked at her, "Do you mind? You interrupted me."

Sakura feeling a little drunk and smiled him, not really caring what he said. "Well, sorry." She said nonchalant. The bartender gave her the drinks and she drank the shot's right away and then paid.

Naruto watched her in interest and then recognized her. "Hey I know you," He said, "You were the woman on the reception. You insulted me."

Sakura squinted her eyes and looked him. The it hit her, "Don't remember and not caring.. " Then she took a sip on her white russian, "Temari, not without me." She shouted and left him to the bar.

Naruto looked her in a suprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres the second chapter... hope you like it. Don't mind the few spelling mistakes, I know there must be more than few... :D Somethings are made up. <strong>

**Reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting the sunlight that shone right to her face. _God, my head,_ she thought. She had a headache, her whole body was sore and she didn't feel well. She closed her eyes and turned to her other side so the sun didn't shine to her face. She graned in pain and exhaust, _I won't drink anymore..._

Another primise on a bad hangover but she knew that she wouln't keep it. She felt tiredness taking over and let her mind to succumb to the dreams.

~A Hour Later~

Sakura woke up feeling a little better. But that's not why she woke up. She felt a hand on her hips and her back was on someone's front. A faint snoring, she heard, right to her neck. First she thought it was her Idiotic brother... But then decited otherwise, Kiba wouln't do that. Temari wasn't a snuggler, she would kick you in her sleep and Hinata slept like a cat, curled on one side of the bed.

This one wasn't a female, definetly not. The evidence was poking her lower back. She sighed, _Don't let it be like the Halloween last year..._ Slowly and silently she turned to see who he was.

As she saw his face, her eyes widened. She didn't see this coming. His blond messy bedhair almost covered his eyes but Sakura could tell who he was. _He'd the guy who bumped into Hinata_, she would recognize him miles away. Not wanting to wake him up she lifted his hand from her hips to his other side. Sitting up, her headache worsened. Groaning and putting her hand on her temple, she felt something cold.

She looked her left hand.

_Oh No..._

A-a ring... On her ring finger...

The only reaction she got, she shrieked...

Making Naruto wake up immediately and falling over the bed. Muttering few curses his own, he turned his attention to the woman on his bed.

"Oh Nononononono...No," Sakura was pale and in panic, "This can't be happening.. This is worse than the Halloween. Oh God."

Naruto got up slowly, also having a headache, and only wearing his boxers. He looked at her, "May I ask, Why are you screaming first in the morning," Putting a hand on his temole and saw Sakura looking anywhere but him, "and Why are you in my room?"

Sakura asked herself the same thing. _Why am I here, _and most of all, _How did I get here? _Trying to remember but it just didn't come to her mind. "I don't remember, okay." She said.

Naruto looked her closely, she looked confused. He frowned, How did she even get here. His eyes accidentally went lower and he blushed. He coughed to have her attention and told carefully, not looking to her at all "Um... C-could you cover yourself... I can see, uh.."

Sakura looked him and saw his fed face. It took a while to get what he tried to hint. She looked herself and groaned in embarrasment. "This can't be happening..."

Sakura took the sheets to cover her up, getting out the bed she started to think about last night. "Okay, think Sakura, Think..." She chanted like a mantra for few minutes.

Firstly, she and her friends went to the bar. They drank and danced and then... Nothing. She couldn't remember, this has happened before but she had passed out rather quickly. _What am I going to do.. _She really didn't know. Her friends, where were they. They must be worried of her, Kiba must be making them insane there. Sakura frowned.

Naruto looked her and saw her ponder something. She starded to spacing and frowning. Putting her hands on her cheek and sighed dramatically. He could only guess what was on her mind but then she turned towards him.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" She asked, waiting his answer.

He thought about her question for a while and shoke his head, "No nothing, why?"

Sakura lifted her left hand.

He stared wide eyed and groaned.

"Blimey"

* * *

><p>She felt someone shaking her and woke up. She was startled, "Whoa.. W-wha.. I'm up." Temari said and gave a big yawn. She sat up in the couch, she had passed out there. Feeling not so good.<p>

Hinata looked worried, "I can't find Sakura anywhere..." She looked Temari for her advice, "She doesn't answer the phone, she's not in the room..."

Temari got up and put her hands on Hinata, "Calm down, have you told Kiba yet?"

Hinata shoke her head and tried to keep her tears away. She was worried. They were in Las Vegas.

"Tell me what?" Kiba asked, coming out of Hinata's and Temari's room. Looking still sleepy in his trousers.

"Sakura isn't here," Hinata said, "We don't know where she is.."

"HINATA!" Temari yelled. Hinata looked at her and said it slipped from her mouth.

"Where is she?" Kiba asked coolly.

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

They ran to the door and opened it. Hoping it's Sakura, but it was the bellman with the breakfast. They gave the tip and sat down.

"I'll try to call her again.." Temari said, taking her phone and dialed the number.

_"Um.. Temari?"_

"SAKURA! Where the hell are you?"

Kiba and Hinata came closer to her, also wanting to hear.

_"I'm at the hotel, our hotel, right?"_

"Well, you definetly aren't in our room."

"_Tell me what I don't know... I'm coming there, keep my brother in check, I got a suprise to you."_

_Click.._

"She hang up on me." Temari yelled.

* * *

><p>They waited patiently for Sakura to appear. What kind of suprise she had.<p>

Then the door opened, they saw pink haired woman coming in. They jumped and ran towards her. Taking her in a bear hug. One by one.

"Where were you?" Hinata cried on her shoulder.

Then Kiba took her in a his arms and lifted her, "Man sis you frigned me.."

Sakura chuckled, a little, "Well, I got lost"

Then they heard someone coughing.

They turned and saw Naruto standing there. Sakura turned to her friend, who were suprised. Hinata looked long at him.

"You should sit down."

As they got comftable on the couch, Sakura sat next to Naruto. Kiba, Temari and Hinata on other end, waiting for an explanation.

Sakura looked at her brother and her best friends. She looked them, nervously bit her lip. She hasn't been this nervous in her life. Naruto saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked gently. Seeing her bit her lip.

Sakura took a breath and lifted her left hand.

It took a second to them react.

"You did WHAT?" Kiba yelled. Sakura crinced at his tone.

"Nice rock," Temari laughed, "so, that's why you disappeared."

Kiba's was in shock, shouting, "You got married?"

"I know.." Sakura said wearingly.

"She got married!"

"We see that," Hinata rolled her eyes.

"2 days in Vegas and You Got MARRIED?"

"NOT HELPING!" Sakura yelled her brother to shut up.

"Here I thought you went on a one night stand..." Temari chuckled.

Everyone looked at her, Sakura wide eyed asked, "You were there? What did I do?"

Temari avoided her stare and tried to not smile. Sakura squinted her eyes, "Tell. Me. Now." Sakura's patience was wearing down.

Temari sighed, "A girl can't have fun anymore." Seeing everyone's glare she told what happened. "Well, on some point we got together with his friend. Then you two took a drinking contest and drank the whole night. Then it clicked with you two and suddenly you disappeared."

Sakura gaped and Naruto looked wide eyed.

* * *

><p>"Was I here yesterday night?" Naruto asked a man at the Hotels Wedding chapel.<p>

They thought that they should go and ask the one who married them. Was it official? The hotel had it's own Chapel. That would have been the right place to start.

The man behind the desk looked at Naruto, "Never seen you." He looked around and whispered, also winking.

"Were we here?" Naruto pointed Sakura and himself.

"No, I _never_ seen you before." The man said.

Naruto got frustrated and Sakura shoved him aside.

"Hey, uh... Nelson," She looked at his name tag, "Was I here with him?"

Nelson looked at her and pondered.

"How much he gave you?" Sakura asked. Remembering a little of the evening, but it felt like a dream or too surreal.

"500 bucks.." Nelson deappanned.

Sakura turned to her brother, "How much you have?" Kiba looked at his sister, telling he had nothing. Sakura lifted a brow and crossed her arms.

"Are you seriously telling that you didn't win anything at the Casino?" Kiba sweatdropped under her gaze. Sakura knew he had won. Like their mother, he had also inherited the good luck with the gambling. She, in the other hand would only loose.

Kiba sighed, "Won 10 000 and I have 5 thousand with me."

Sakura nodded and held her hand to him, "Give me give me a thousand."

"What?"

"Give, now."

"No." She almost forgot, he was stingy.

"Do I need to slap you?" Kiba shivered and took his wallet and gave the money.

Sakura tuned back to Nelson who coughed and offered his hand. Sakura gave him the money, "So, does this help your memory."

Nelson counted his money and nodded, "Yes, Mrs. You two were here. Nice reseption, not many quest and a quiet party. Your husband here paid me to shut up."

"I -we- need to know was it official?" Sakura said nervously, hoping it was a joke.

"It was. The papers had been sent to register you as officially married. Congratulation." Nelson smiled kindly.

Sakura started to feel panic creeping to her spine. She felt sick all of sudden. Trying to keep her dinner inside. She leaned to her friend's support as they helped her to sit.

Naruto stiffed, this can't be happening. He started to think the next logical thing to do but was cut off by his phone ringing. Shikamaru was calling, he had forgotten the meeting this morning. Cursing he answered the phone.

"Uzumaki"

"_Where the are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago._"

He felt like laughing, "Ain't it Ironic. I was middle of something."

"_Oh shut up.. You mean still with the bubblegum, eh? Way to go, my man._"

"You don't even believe it..." Naruto told.

Sakura sat with her friend's, looking at their feet and holding her head in her hands, "What am I going to do.. How did this even happen?"

No one couldn't answer her. They didn't know what to say. It was totally new situation for them also. They tried to comfort Sakura with their presence and hugs.

Naruto came toward to them and told, "I need to attend some business. I want to talk about what we do next, are you free this evening?"

Sakura just stared the ground, ignoring all around her. She didn't hear anything.

"She will be ready then.." Hinata gently patted her friend and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

Nauto nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the third chapter. I hope it came quite fine. I really suck at writing... Drawing was always the strongest.. :D<strong>

**Review's so I know that I don't suck completely XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"How is she?" Kiba looked his girlfriend. They had ages ago walked back to their room. Sakura had immidiately went to hers and Kiba's room and closed the door. The three of them giving her space to think.

Temari had gone to check on her, seeing that she slept there or feighned. Not wanting to disturb her she closed the door once more. She walked back to the dining table joining the other two. Frowning as she sat down, "I hate these situations," sighing she looked her friends, "not able to help or do something."

Kiba and Hinata felt the same. They truly loved and cared for their friend and sister. They never had situation like this. What should they do? How to help her? There were many questions on their mind that they didn't know where to start.

"Somehow she get's in to trouble where we can't help her... Is she a trouble manget?" Kiba asked half-joking.

Temari chuckled on that, "I agree."

They heard faint knocking and Hinata got to the door. A man came with a tray of food. Hinata tipped him and he left.

Temari and Kiba looked her. Hinata gently said, "I thought we should eat something. I know you both are starving." Hinata took a small tray filled with yoghurt and berries and walked towards the bedroom where Sakura was. Slowlt opened the door and closed right as she entered.

She walked to the bed, putting the tray on the nightstand and started to wake Sakura. "Hey, still asleep?" She gently whispered as Sakura stirred.

Sakura looked at Hinata with her puffy red eyes and asked, "What's the clock?"

Hinata glanced her watch, "It's 've slept the whole morning and not eaten all day and I brought somethong light, yoghurt and berries.."

Sakura turned to her side so she saw Hinata. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat a little, you don't need to starve. Then you can go back to sleep for a while." Hinata took the tray to her lap and put some starberries, raspberries and blueberries to the yoghurt, mixing s little.

Sakura sat up and leaned to the wall. Opening her mouth as Hinata feeded her. "I'm confused." Sakura started. Hinata didn't say anything, just waited her to continue.

"I got married. With no memory of the ceremony and with a completely stranger." Sakura took another spoonful as Hinata offered it to her.

"I have tried to remember what happened yesterday, over and over again," taking a another spoonful yoghurt, "but I don't remember anything. And that terrifies me."

Hinata looked her friend pained eyes as tears started to come, rolling on her cheeks. "Have you thought of a solution to this?" Hinata finally asked, they had been wob´ndering what had she decided.

"I never knew that I would say this." Wiping her eyes and her cheeks of tears, she looked at Hinata seriously in the eyes and said certainly sure what she would do.

"I'm getting a divorce."

* * *

><p>Sakura came out of the room when they had talked with Hinata for a while. Hinata had told that Naruto would come tonight and he would like to talk with her. Sakura sighed, she thought that she would have a day for herself but someone in the heaven hated her.<p>

"Hey, the sleeping beauty woke up." Kiba joked. Hinata walked to him and elbowed him.

"Har har har... Very funny brother." Sakura rolled her eyes.

She sat down at the table with them and put her head against the table. There was an akward silence as they sat there.

"You were quick one. Ignoring the dating, engagement and all." Temari tried to lighten the mood but instead got glared by Hinata and Kiba. Geting the message she shut up and took the today's magazine and started to read.

Sakura groaned at Temari's words and started to hit her head on the table. "Why me? Why God? What have I done?"

Then they heard knocking on their door. Temari got up, telling that she would get it.

Opening the door, she was a little suprised who it was. Turning to the others she yelled, "Sakura, your 'Husband' is here." Groaning and couldn't take her jokes, Sakura took the closest thing that she would find and threw it. Hitting her and got her weapon back, straight to her back as she covered her front.

"What was that for?" Temari growled. Walking towards her, Sakura just stanted there.

"Showing just my love to you," Sakura deadpanned, "be thankful that it wasn't a fork or knife.." She had indeed thrown a spoon at her.

Temari glared her, but then suddenly they bursted to laugh. Sakura got up and walked to Naruto. "Hey... Uh, I heard you wanted to talk?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He and Sakura shoke hands. Naruto nodded at her question, "That's true. Shall we talk here or..?"

"I think we get the private if go out." Naruto lifted a brow and looked at her, Sakura glanced her companions. He understood. He offered the door to her and they left.

* * *

><p>They walked at the pool area, clock turning to ten in the night. Lights shining everywhere, moon in the sky and you could almost see the stars. They sat next to the pool against each other.<p>

Naruto looked at her as she looked at the lights that the water reflected at the pool. He coughed to get her attention, "The situation that we have is a unfortuned one an.." He started to say as she looked him briefly but cut him off.

"Have you thought about... you know, 'us'" Sakura asked, it was weird to say us. They weren a couple, they hadn't a relationship for Christ sake, but it was the only word that came to her mind. Sakura leaned to the chair, so she was laying. "What should we do?"

"That is why I ask you." Naruto said to her.

"I want a divorce. Get out of this," Sakura told, but then thought her word again, she hastily tried to correct. "Not that you aren't handsome and have a potential of husband, no offence... This isn't your faul it's mine... Uh, This is harder than I thought," She started to babble. "How to say this and still not be rude.." She thought out loud.

Naruto looked her as she babbled and pouted as she thinked loud. _She's cute..._ He thought quickly and then realized what he thought. Quickly dissmissed his shock he offered some help.

"I get what you mean. And I have already made some calls and my lawyers are taking care of that. I was informed that it would take some time." Naruto explained, gave a glance towards her. She was silent the whole conversation. Looking to the water. "A penny for your thoughts."

Sakura glanced to him and gave a small smile, "My brother was going to propose his girlfriend. The one with dark hair," she turned to watch the water, "I can't shake the feeling that I ruined everything. He had bought the ring and all, I was supposed to look for a perfect place." She chuckled sadly.

"Hinata is one of my best friends. That's why he wanted help from me," then Sakura lifted her gaze to the sky, trying to prevend her tears coming. "I was supposed to know a place."

They sat there in silence, it wasn't uncomftable, no, it was thoughtful for them both. Sakura turned her head tto see Naruto. He was also laying in his chair, looking her intensely. Sakura's cheeks got a little pinkness as she saw his gaze. His blue eyes looking her, more than through her. She got embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear my babble of... You probably think I'm insane for talking to s total stranger of my problems...Sorry. Shutting up."

Naruto didn't even notice him staring at her. All he remembered that she looked to the water, thoughtful and sad. As she told him her sorrows, her expression getting sadder, then she lifted her face up. Naruto knew what she tried, He frowned. He felt the urge to comfort her, he was a gentleman. That was the explanation in his mind.

Then she turned to look him, her eyes widening a little. Then some pink creeped to her cheeks. He looked carefully, unknown reason he kept his eyes on her. Frowning more as she looked away. But there was something in his mind that he wanted badly to know.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" Naruto said it loud. Cursing in his mind for too staright fowardness.

Sakura looked at him confused, "No, should I?"

Before he could answer he saw her shiver. She was wearing only a top and jeans. Naruto took his jacket of and offered to her. Sakura eyed him in wonder, "You need this more than I do."

Sakura thanked him and put it on. "You're british." She saw him raise his brow and grinned.

"How did you guess that?" He mused.

Sakura smiled, "Well you do have the accent, but it doesn't shine all the time. I guess that you have been in states for long time." She chuckled, "My next guess would have been Canadian." And then grinned like a madman.

Naruto also grinned and laughed. "Canadian, eh?" He tired his best to sound like them. Making Sakura to laugh.

Sakura looked at her phone, wondering what the clock was. It was almost midnight, Sakura sat up and turned to Naruto. "I think it's time for me to have the daily beauty sleep." Naruto also got up, smiling.

"I don't think you need the sleep, you are beautiful enough." Sakura looked at him wide eyed, startled by his words. Naruto firstly was confused of her reaction but the recalled his word he blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, like that."

Sakura looked at him and then came closer to him, so they were against each other. She smiled shyly and put her hands on his chest, "Shhh, don't say anything.." She got to her toes and closed the space between them. Naruto let a breath that he was holding up. They were nose to nose, then suddenly all went dark.

He got to the surface and saw Sakura laughing hard. Glaring at her, he growled, "What was that for?"

Sakura wiped her tears and told, "I thought that you needed some cooling down," Sakura wrapped herself more to his jacket and waved, "See ya."

Naruto saw to the edge of the pool, "Aren't you going to help me out of here? HEY"

Sakura just waved as she walked inside the Hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is... Hope I made some improvement on my writing :] <strong>

**I know I can't write so good but can't I at least try... **

**My native language is Finnish :D That's why I suck at writing in english... I talk very well english actually :D**

**I hope you all like'd it, and Reviews please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

She heard faintly as someone moved the curtains, letting the sun shine the whole room. Sakura groaned as she tried to hide it by getting inside her sheets. But still it came through, she switched her side. Trying to get sleep for a while longer.

Then there was a silent laughter, or it tried to be. Then a hush, probably Temari. Sakura curled as a cat, fearing what she or they had in mind, she suspected Hinata was with her. And suddenly there was a loud yell, Sakura prepared herself as they jumped at her. Temari and Hinata laughed when they heard a soft groan from Sakura.

"Get off you two," Sakura angrily told, "I'm up, I'm up, Damn."

"Rise and shine." Temari said, shaking her.

Sakura sat up and glared them. She threw her sheets away and leaned to the wall behind her and gave a big yawn. "What's the time?"

"10:30" Hinata told. Temari and Hinata got closer to her, grinning wickedly.

Sakura looked at them curiously, waiting. "Did you guy's need something? Where's Kiba?" She glanced the bed next to her and saw that it was empty.

"Oh, he's just out side shopping or something," Temari told, "But the thing we want to know is.."

"What happened yesterday? Between you and Naruto?" Hinata finished the sentence for Temari. They both wanted to know badly what happened. When Sakura came last night to their room, she had a little smile on her lips and went straight to sleep.

Sakura grinned to her friends, "Oh nothing, we talked what should we do next, watched the stars and there maybe were a small flirt.."

"Definetly some flirting." Hinata teased, "You flirt with everyone."

Sakura looked at her feigning to offended, "I do not."

"Oh, yes you do," Temari chuckled. "Even with the elderly."

Sakura glared them, "Not fair, two against one." They laughed.

"Did you thank him?" Hinata asked. Sakura tilted her head and looked confused. Then Hinata pointed the jacket ion a chair beside the bed, where they were.

"Oh," Sakura said, "I did. Why?"

"Hinata might try to say that you should buy him flowers, box of chocolate," Temari shared a look with Hinata and then said, "or take him on a dinner?"

"Oh. OH," Sakura looked them long and hard, "That's what you were after. Trying to play matchmaker, now are we?"

Temari pursed her lips, "Hey, it's Vegas and you can have some fun, even it's a man that you accidentally married, while you were totally wasted."

Hinata shot a glare to Temari. "You should thank him properly."

Sakura thought her words carefully. She did thank him and there was no need to take him to dinner. Or wait, She did threw him on the pool... Sakura sighed, she did have to make up to, now. She hated to be indebted to someone.

"I think the dinner is fine." Sakura said rather quickly.

Hinata lifted her brow, "Oh, how are you going to ask him?" Curious of her sudden change.

"Leave that to me," Sakurachuckled, "Now I think we have some shopping to do, right girls?"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the the lobby and straight to the reception. The yesterday events still in his mind. He did not find it funny to walk his hotel room completely wet. But still it made him smile, a little.<p>

He turned to the clerk, "Any mails?" He had a busy morning with the meetings and he just got out of them.

"No, sir," The clerk told, "but you have a message, sir." He took the note and gave it to him, then turning to attend other hotel residents.

Naruto read the note and a grin came to his lips. Amused, he walked to his room, waiting for the night.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have kidnapped your precious Jacket, If you want it in one piece you have to come to a dinner with me. Meet me at the lobby 8 pm and you will have it. _

_Love, Pinkie_

* * *

><p>"So, find anything?" Temari asked Sakura as she searched through the sales.<p>

Sakura shoke her head, "No. Nothing."

They had been in five diffirent stores and they did not find anything that suited her. "How hard is it to find a dress?" Sakura groaned in frustration.

"I might help with you with that," Hinata said behind them. "I brought few dresses with me that I especially made them for you two."

Hinata was a designer and she often did some dresses for them. His father was furious of it, he wanted her to succeed the family company but as he saw how successful she was, he let her do what she wanted. But she still had to take over the company someday.

Sakura and Temari looked at her. Curiously they followed her back to their room.

There Hinata took a bag from her luggage and came to the living room where Sakura and Temari waited her. She took them out one by one.

"I did these few weeks before the trip, " Hinata told.

The first one was a sleeveless dress, a violet almost knee length that had flowery lace around it. That started from up to the middle on the front but from the back, all the way to the hem.

Sakura was in awe, "That's beautiful dress. I love it!"

"Well, this is for you." Hinata chuckled and the took another dress.

The second was a black ankle length dress that had low V-neck and back was exposed. It was sexy dress. Sakura was speechless, "Hinata, you shouldn't have."

Hinata waved her had in dismissively. "Nah, no problem. I like to do dresses for my best friends"

She did to Temari a sleeveless, black dress and a matching corset. The second was also sleeveless deep blue, ankle legth dress.

The Kiba came in, grinned as he saw all of them there. Walked towards then and scooped Hinata in his arms and kissed her shoulder. "Check this out." He took a piece of paper from his pocket.

It was a invitation to a theme party that the hotel held in the Casino and the restaurant that was part of it. A Casino Royal theme. You had to dress like it and only the Hotel residents and their dates were invited.

"Wow, it only day before we depart." Sakura said. Their flight left in 2 days. She gave the invite to Temari, who looked at it in intrest.

Kiba eyed the dresses, "Are we having a fitting here?"

Hinata slapped teasingly his arms that were around her waist. "No, not yet. Sakura has a date tonight."

Kiba looked her sister, "A date? With whom?"

"Her hubby," Temari smirked. Sakura glared and corrected, "He's not my hubby. And it's just a dinner. Nothing more."

Kiba looked her in disbelief, but shrugged. "When's the dinner?"

Sakura told him, "8 pm. Why?"

Kiba looked at the clock at the wall, "Shouldn't you get started to get ready? It's half seven."

Sakura raised her brow and stared him, "There's time, I have no hurry. Why?"

"Well, you girls take a lot of time to get ready," He teased but got another hit from Hinata. He chuckled.

Sakura looked his brother and had a idea. "Maybe you're right. We should get ready," Temari saw a teasing glint on Sakura's eyes and smirked, "Why don't you join us, let's have a girls time, shall we?"

Kiba paled,"I'm leaving already." He let go of Hinata and backed away to the door.

He had once wondered what they do on girls time or night. They had dranked a lot of booze and he had passed out on them. By the morning he had seen what they did, he had make-up on and his nails were done. Since then he didn't drink with them, unless it was in public.

As Kiba left the room the girls got up and laughed.

* * *

><p>Sakura had taken a shower and put the violet with black laced dress on. Temari had ordered some sparkling wine and gave a glass to her. She took a sip and asked her friends.<p>

"The hair up or down?"

"Doen," Hinata told, "Maybe a little curls too."

Hinata took her curler and put it on. Sakura sat down and drank her wine. When it was hot enough, Hinata started to do her magic.

Sakura put a ligh make-up for her. She did love to put some on but she had always though that everyone was more beautiful on their natural, without make-up.

"Are you nervous?" Temari asked her. Taking a second glass of wine and refilled Sakura's glass.

"Not really," Sakura watched as Temari poured more wine for her, "Maybe a little.."

"Then drink up," Temari encouraged her.

Sakura drank her glass empty. "No more, I want to remember this time." She joked and they laughed.

Hinata was ready and to them Sakura looked really good. Sakura clanced the clock, 19:45.

"Gotta go," She got up and put her heels on. Took the jacket and left. Leaving Hinata and Temari smirking to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the new one. Hope ya all like it. ;D<strong>

**Reviews if you like... :]  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura entered the lobby and tried to search a perfect place to wait to wait Naruto. Then a blond man with unruly hair, wearing dark blue button shirt and dark pants that were the same color as the jacket, cought her eye. He stood next to the reception, waiting for her.

Naruto saw her and waved a little. Sakura walked to him, and somehow each step she felt her smile widen as she walked. Naruto grinning back as he saw her. He looked at her closely and all the grudge of yesterday fading away. Her bubblegum pink hair curled slightly, her lids had white glimmer and lips rosy pink. Around her neck was a heart necklace. His eyes traveled to to the dress that hugged her body perfectly, emphasized her breast and made her legs look longer.

He didn't notice that he was actually staring at her, when she asked him a question, "Did you wait long?"

Making him to come out of his thoughts, "Uhm, What? Yes. I mean, no... What did you say?"

Sakura chuckled. Smiling, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, quite fine, actually." He coughed.

"O-key.."

The she remembered her reason to meet with him. "Here's your jacket," and gave it to him, "I took really good care of it." And winked.

Naruto put it on and chuckled, "I was really tempted to come and rescue it."

Sakura grinned in purely amused, "Oh, Really? Why do you make me sound like I'm a bad guy?"

Naruto laughed, "Me? I would never do that to a beautiful lady like you," He feigned his hurt for being insulted but grinned almost instantly. "Maybe a little."

Sakura hit him playfully, "So, your part of the deal?"

"You women are always so demanding." Naruto chuckled and gestured her to follow him.

"Well, it helps men to keep in line." Sakura smirked as they walked outside. There was a car waiting for them. The driver opened the door, but Naruto stopped her from going inside the car by a question, "Why is that, that you never told your name?"

Sakura went inside and looked at him, smiling, "You never asked." Before he could, she cut him off.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

><p>"When I asked," Naruto raised his brow, "Okay, blackmailed you to take me to dinner as an apology... I didn't mean This. At. All."Sakura shifted nervously.<p>

Naruto frowned, "Is it not your liking?"

Sakura looked him dumpfounded, "Are you kidding me?" She stared him like he had grown a second head, "We are in a lift, going to The Eiffel Tower restaurant in Vegas..."

Naruto chuckled at her shocked face. He was for a while worried that she didn't like it. He saw her shifting again, her expression worried and uncomftable, "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at him and bit her lip, "Yeah but am I under dressed?"

Naruto looked at her from head to toe and reassured, "Heaven's, no. You are just perfect." Realizing his word he looked anywhere thanher, he blushed. So did she. There was a akward silence until they got up.

The door opened and they got off. Sakura gaped in awe, the restaurant practicly screamed in elegance. The white table cloths, probably crystal glasses, a little dimmed light so the panorama view shined to the whole room and all. Sakura was truly speechless.

A waiter came to them, "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. It is good to see you. The usual table I assume?" The man was probably in his thirties with light brown hair.

Naruto nodded, "You really know me well or did I come too often here?" Sakura chuckled.

The waiter showed their table,just right next to the window, to the Panoramic view. Naruto, as a gentleman, helped Sakura with her chair. The waiter gave the Menu's and asked, "What would you like to drink before I take your orders."

Naruto glanced Sakura for her answer but she was too mesmerized by the view next to her. "Bring a bottle of champange, will you Adam." Adam, the waiter nodded and left.

Sakurawas realy mesmerized by the view The lights of the hotels near by shone beautifully and she could see many people and cars going by. _If only Hinata and Temari could see this, _she thought. They would be jelous of her, not to meantion her co-workers. Oh, how she could see their face's turn to suprised and envy. She chuckled at her mental image, she couldn't wait to tell them. She even didn't notice a small smile on Naruto's lips.

Adam came with a bottle of Champange, opened it and poured to the miss first and then Naruto. Naruto took the full glass and coughed, making Sakura blush a little and turn to look at him. "Welcome back. A toast?"

Sakura took her glass and lifted it, "What to?"

Naruto thought for a moment, he couldn't say for them. They were going to get divorse, separate their ways and it was the only thing that united them. Not good toast, he didn't want to sound grateful to get away from her. "To... to this spectacular view." He didn't think of anything else.

Sakura chuckled at his temp of a toast, but still said cheers. Adam asked them, were they ready to order. Sakura didn't even look at the menu, but she didn't want to. She looked at Adam and told him, "Uh, just bring me something that you would recommend.."

Adam looked suprised, no one had told him that. Sure they asked him, what was the days special and what did he recommend but none had told him bring what he liked. Naruto was suprised too and stared her.

Adam turned to him and asked, "The same usual." Naruto nodded and Adam left.

"What?" Sakura asked as she saw him look at her far too long, "I wanted to be a little spontanious and suprise myself, I do this all the time back home. Or did I go too far."

Naruto shoke his head, "No, no, no, it is quite fine."

There was a small silence but it wasn't Sakura's strength to be silent. "Uhm, have you heard about the party? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, they have been giving flyers all over the week." Naruto told her. Sakura was suprised, they got one today and it was still new to them. "Well, are you going there?"

"Yeah, we're going to there. I think it would be great as..." She couldn't say her sentence. Somehow a lump came to her throat. Before Naruto could ask her to tell what she was going to say, Adam came with their servings.

* * *

><p>Instead of taking the car they walked, to their Hotel. Sakura insisted to do that, she wanted some cooling down. The night was perfect, not so hot but warm. There was traffic everywhere, Sakura mused.<p>

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked her. He was not sure, they hadn't talked much as Adam brought the food.

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely." Sakura smiled but sounted somewhat distant. "The food was beyond delicious."

Naruto grinned, missing her distress, "Good to hear that. I thought you would like it."

Sakura raised her brow and looked him, "I'm not the only one that apparently you brought there. Should I worry that it's going to be your catch line?" She joked, no wonder the waiter knew him.

"You are the only one," Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't do that to you. Do you think I would go so low?"

Sakura laughed, "Liar, but smooth try." She started to think how many girls were in her shoes right now. Going to eat dinner, walking or going back to the Hotel with the car and then waiting to swept away. But their situation was a little diffirent, she accidentally married him and know they tried to get rid of each them he was in hurry to know her answer what to do. The it came to her, maybe he already had someone.

Sakura was lost in thought that she didn't see that they already came to their Hotel. Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Thank you for the night. I won't never forget it."

Naruto gave a charming grin, "Your welcome." Taking her hand and kissed her knuckles. She took her hand back and looked uncomftable. "It's getting late and I'm kind of tired." She told good nights and then turned to leave. But was stopped, he took her hand and made her stop. Sakura turned to him.

Naruto didn't know what came to him. First she smiled, then suddenly she was sad. He grasped her hand by a reflex. She turned to him in wonder. He tried to think something, "Uh, I.. I wanted to ask you... Uhm, would you like to me escort you to the party?"

Sakura looked at him with pained eyes, "I don't think that is a good idea, I'm sorry." and then she left him there, standing.

* * *

><p>She came to the their room, light were off. Her friend were probably sleep or something. She was too exhausted and tiptoed to her room, not wanding to wake anyone up. Opened her room door slowly and went in.. There was no one in. She took her dress and put it to a chair. Then she went to the bed and crashed.<p>

Sleeping a restless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one. Hope ya'll like it :D Reviews<strong>


End file.
